


Rewind

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Week 2016, day 1- time travel, implied klaine off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally kiss, something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: glee  
> pairing: blaine/sebastian  
> words: 950  
> summary: When they finally kiss, something happens.  
>  [Seblaine Week 2016](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/post/148500689452/2-more-days) \- Day 1: Time Travel
> 
>  
> 
> notes: Inspired by this   
>  [gif set](http://ananonwriterposts.tumblr.com/post/148607628293/mirallegri-au-10-years-after-graduation) (not mine) And this is unbeta’d so any mistakes are my own.

Sebastian isn’t even sure why he’s here; reunions really aren’t his thing, and his senior year at Dalton was far from memorable. Sure he’s a fairly successful lawyer, on track to make junior partner in the next two years or so at a prestigious firm in a ritzy suburb of Boston. He fell in love with Boston in a way he hadn’t expected since returning to the United States. It’s not Paris, but it feels like home. 

His eyes scan the room and he chides himself for the way his breath hitches in his throat at the sight of dark curls. Before he can stop himself, Sebastian is crossing the room, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

The man turns, and warm golden eyes look up at him and a smile stretches wide and genuine across the familiar face. Blaine shrugs his shoulders, “once a Warbler, always a Warbler.” His hand runs down Sebastian’s arm. “I wasn’t sure you’d be here.”

Sebastian tilts his head back and laughs. “And give up the chance to brag about how perfect my life is? Never.” He takes a sip from his scotch. “It’s like you never knew me at all, Killer.” The nickname slips out before Sebastian can stop himself and he contemplates apologizing for it. 

“You know,” Blaine grins, in a way that makes even his eyes smile, “I never did understand why you called me that.”

“And they said you were bright,” Sebastian jokes. “It’s simple. Even from the start, I knew you had the potential to be the death of me.” His eyes scan this older Blaine standing near him, almost in his space and is surprised to see although there is jewelry, there is a specific finger that is noticeably absent. He debates bringing it up, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, and his eyes scan the crowd; after all Hummel is a former Warbler as well, and last Sebastian knew, also Blaine’s fiance. 

“What are you drinking?” Blaine asks, nodding at his drink. “Do you want to find us table, and I’ll see if I can get us a bottle. We can catch up.” 

Sebastian nods, fairly confident that Blaine’s request means there is no Hummel. Although Blaine has always been dapper and uber polite. “Scotch. And see if you snag a bucket of ice. I like it a little cooler than room temp.”

“I should have known,” Blaine chuckles huskily and it gets under Sebastian’s skin faster than he’d like. 

Sebastian finds a small table with two club chairs and soon is joined by Blaine, who’s holding a bottle of good scotch, a bowl of ice, and another tumbler. They’re several tumblers in; having shared snippets and highlights of their lives of the last ten years. Harvard, summers in Paris, law school, and on track to be a junior partner for Sebastian, NYADA for a bit and then UCLA, including a masters program in music theory for Blaine. He has several eps to his name and plays small gigs throughout the west and southwest. Sebastian has heard how there is no Kurt, and hasn’t been for a while, although they are still “friendly”. 

“It’s probably easier to be friendly with Hummel with a country between you,” Sebastian jokes.

Blaine laughs, warm and deep and Sebastian pushes on. 

“When you say “friendly” do you mean like you and I were “friendly” or do you mean more?” 

Blaine’s answer takes Sebastian by surprise. “Less friendly than you and I were.” 

He is silent, taking in this man across from him. Gone is the shy schoolboy Sebastian had adored riling up, and turning red with a blush, and in his place is a confident man who is equally as sexy. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I can’t believe I let you walk away when…” Sebastian murmurs. 

“When what?” Blaine asks, leaning in. 

“When I should have kissed you.”

It’s less of a smile and more of a smirk that crosses Blaine’s lips as he nods. “Yeah, you should have.”

“I should have?” Sebastian almost squeaks out.

Blaine just nods again. “There- there was always…. something between us Sebastian. A pull, an inexplicable draw. You might have called me Killer, but I was the one that saw you as something dangerous, and I only knew how to play it safe.”

That’s all Sebastian needs before he leans across, cupping Blaine’s cheek in one hand, the other bracing on the arm of the chair as their lips meet. When he pulls back with a gasp, he feels… different and he opens his eyes to see a much younger Blaine in front of him. Around them there are shocked gasps and hushed whispers. Sebastian looks down and sees he’s wearing a Dalton uniform, and instead of the mild decorations of a ten year reunion, the Warbler commons looks like they did when he first arrived his junior year. 

“I--I have a boyfriend,” Blaine stutters, his cheeks bright red, as he brings his fingers up to his lips. 

Sebastian feels himself smile as he leans in. “It doesn’t bother me, if it doesn’t bother you, Killer.” 

They continue their dance for the better part of a year; Sebastian blatantly flirting with Blaine, and Blaine reminding him that he has a boyfriend. Sebastian tolerates Kurt, only because he feels like he has this inside knowledge that they won’t work out. Blaine stays at McKinley for his senior year, despite much coaxing, and even though Kurt and Blaine break up fairly early Blaine’s senior year. But in the fall when Sebastian heads off to Harvard, Blaine also heads to Boston to the Berklee College of Music.


End file.
